Courage Under Pressure
by addicted2memories
Summary: Jennifer believes she has nothing to live for. However, when she comes across a frightened Sophia she can't help but protect the girl. This unexpected encounter leads her to find the strength she needs to keep surviving. Maybe a moody, crossbow wielding, redneck can help her not just survive but live. Starts in Season 2. Daryl Dixon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here is my new story! This is my first time writing an OC in The Walking Dead universe. I've had this idea floating around my head for a long time and finally decided to write it down. Just a heads up this is a Daryl/OC story, because I am in love with Walking Dead's resident redneck. (** To the readers waiting on an update in my Captain America story _Someday, Maybe,_ it is coming soon! I haven't forgotten about you. **) Anyway, enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

 **Courage Under Pressure**

 **Chapter 1:**

I couldn't move. Physically, I was alright or as alright as anyone could be in this new world. Emotionally, I was crippled. I was drowning in grief, lost in my own thoughts. Laying on the forest floor barely upright. My back pressed against the damp bark of a tree, which was the only thing keeping me from keeling over because I couldn't feel my limbs. My hands were stained with blood, not my blood. I knew that my clothes were torn and had definite signs of wear. I didn't need to look at my face, I could imagine the state it was in. The tears had stopped flowing a long time ago, I was numb. The only thing I felt were the pangs of hunger. I didn't move, I didn't try to find shelter, I didn't care. My world had ended and I wanted my existence to end too.

I managed to turn my head to the side to reach over and grab my gun. I stole it from a dead man on the street at the very start of it all. I barely knew how to use it, I had terrible aim but right now my aim didn't matter. I let out a ragged breath as I used whatever strength I had left to lift the weapon to my temple. I felt the cool barrel pressing against the side of my head and couldn't hold back the desperate sob that left my throat. I slowly moved my finger towards the trigger and shut my eyes. Seconds before I pulled the trigger, I heard it.

A scream. A terrified scream. The scream of a child.

"Danny?" I tried to shout but my voice was gruff from disuse.

The next scream had me jumping to my feet and sprinting through the dense woods towards the source.

"Danny! Danny!" I yelled, completely forgetting the dangers that surrounded the woods.

I reached a creek and spotted a small, blonde girl crawling backwards through the shallow water, three of the dead advancing on her. I felt the crippling feeling return to my body because the girl wasn't my Danny. Deep down I knew she couldn't be as I ran to her rescue, but part of my mind fooled itself. It took another scream from the girl to spur me into action. I slid down the mud till I landed on the edge of the creek. I pulled out my gun and shot to the side. I wasn't a decent shot. I wasn't about to risk hitting the girl if I shot the dead ones surrounding her. The sound made them turn towards me. I stuffed my useless gun into the waist of my pants and pulled out my knife. Once they were close enough I kicked the nearest one in the gut, sending it a few steps back. I stabbed the second one and waited for the other to get closer, jamming my knife through its eye. The one I had kicked was still struggling to regain its footing, I took advantage of that, pulling it by the hair I stabbing it on the skull.

I moved over the dead bodies and crouched in front of the girl checking her over for bites or scratches.

"Are you okay? Are you alright?" I asked in a panic. I couldn't watch this little girl turn. She seemed clear from what I gathered but I needed to be certain.

"I-I'm fine…thank you." She stuttered, her small figure was trembling. I didn't know if her tremors were a reaction to the attack, the fact that her clothes were drenched or if my appearance frightened her. I pulled my jacket off from my waist and wrapped it around her.

My eyes locked with hers and I felt the air leave my lungs. How could her eyes seem so similar? Chocolate brown, scared and full of innocence. I released the child as if she had burned me and turned around, my back to her.

"Please, don't leave me." Her gentle voice begged.

I was fighting hard not to break down. It wouldn't help either of us if I became numb again. After a few deep breaths I managed to compose myself enough to turn around and confront the girl.

"I won't leave you…I promise." My voice quivered but from the smile I received in exchange for my words I doubted she noticed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sophia." She told me, her voice was timid and it broke my heart to think what might've happened if I hadn't found her. It killed me that I knew what would've happened.

"I'm Jennifer. Are you by yourself?"

"I was with my mom and a group but walkers came and I got scared…I ran." The girl seemed ashamed by her confession.

"You did right in running." I assured her. She didn't seem very convinced but nodded. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked up at me. I looked away once our eyes met.

"I want my mommy." She cried and I took her in my arms, comforting her.

"I'll try to help you find your mom." I promised. I pulled slightly away, pushing locks of her hair away from her delicate face. "Where was your group when you ran?"

"The highway." She answered, wiping her tears with her arms.

"Okay…the highway is pretty long. Do you know where exactly?" I asked and instantly regretted my words when her eyes welled up with tears again and her lip began to quiver. I brought her back into my embrace. "We'll find her." I promised again.

I heard the groans from the dead nearby and knew we couldn't stay there anymore. I gently took Sophia's hand and started climbing the dense ravine to the top of the forest, pulling her with me. We were halfway up when Sophia turned back around.

"My doll!" she exclaimed, extending her arm.

I turned to spot the fabric doll on the water but walkers were already falling into the creek from above. "We can't, Sophia." I told her sternly.

Her lip quivered but she gave one firm nod and continued climbing. Once we were out of the creek I noticed dead ones all around. I tightened my hold on her hand and ran. I was dodging branches and avoiding confrontation with any dead ones. My backpack was starting to cause strain on my back, my legs were burning and I could feel my lungs constricting. Turning to give Sophia a quick glance I knew she wasn't faring any better.

The sun was setting on the horizon and I knew if we didn't find shelter soon I was signing our death certificates.

"A cabin!" Sophia shouted, making me halt. She eagerly pointed towards a clearing to our right towards a small wooden house.

"Great job!" I praised, excited. I wanted to collapse in relief but knew I couldn't. We managed to get to the cabin quickly and once inside I only had to dispose of two dead ones inside. I left their rotting bodies by the door hoping the smell would bring us some protection.

"We need to barricade the door." I instructed once back inside, as I looked around for what could be useful.

With the help of Sophia, though I did most of the heavy lifting, we pilled the dining table, the china cabinet and a few chairs against the door. With all the curtains closed and the perimeter safe we sat down to eat. I passed her a can of spaghettis while I ate a can of beans.

I could feel myself drifting as the adrenaline left my body. My limbs ached and I felt extremely tired.

"We should sleep." Sophia whispered after she finished eating and curled into a ball on the floor.

"Not there." I told her softly.

She furrowed her brows at me and I had to smile at how grown up the expression looked. The gesture must've been her mom's. I motioned with my head for her to follow me into the kitchen area. I opened a cupboard, placed my two blankets and a pillow inside and helped her get in.

"Why here?" she asked her voice a bit nervous.

I caressed her hair and smiled softly. "If anything, anything at all happens during the night, you close these doors and don't come out till I say so." I instructed motioning to the small wooden doors.

"But what about you? Where will you sleep?" she asked her hand reaching to rest above mine.

"I'll be right there," I pointed at the doorway of the kitchen. "I'll be fine." I added.

She hesitated but nodded and laid down. I waited till her chest was rising and falling on an even beat to let myself close my eyes. I was out like a light.

" _It hurts." She groaned as I applied pressure to the wound on her shoulder._

" _I know, baby. I know." I shushed as I held back the sobs building up in my chest._

" _Make it stop. Please." She begged and I broke down. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks, collecting on my jaw and falling onto her._

" _It'll be okay. I'm going to make it better." I lied. The blood had already soaked the shirt I was pressing against her wound and was staining my hands._

" _It hurts…" her voice was barely a whisper as her eyes fluttered._

" _No! No, stay with me!" I yelled, my heart shattering. "Danny!"_

I shot up, drenched in sweat and panting. I felt a hand grab my forearm and flinched away, eyes wide. I locked eyes with Sophia and broke down. I felt her skinny arms wrap around me and I clung to her, desperately. I hated appearing so pathetic and weak in front of the child I promised to protect but the nightmare had left me broken.

Once I managed to stop sobbing, I pulled away and stared at the door we had barricaded. I had no idea how long I slept but the nightmare left me as drained as when I first closed my eyes.

"Who's Danny?" Sophia's voice broke the storm inside my head and I tensed.

I didn't move an inch as the silence filled the room. "You were yelling the name…in your sleep." She continued but I didn't dare speak. I didn't even know if I could've formed words if I tried.

Sophia seemed to get the message because after a few more seconds I heard her sigh and shuffle away to go back to sleep in the cupboard. I waited till I could hear her even breathing to move from my spot. I stood and quietly approached where she slept peacefully. She didn't resemble Danny in the slightest but those eyes could've been identical. I slowly ran the tips of my fingers across her cheek, careful not to wake her.

"Danny's my daughter." I whispered knowing only the night would hear my confession.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know I'm not very reliable when it comes to finishing the fanfictions I start so I didn't post this one till I had almost all the chapters written in my laptop. I have 8 chapters already written and only need to lightly edit each one before posting. I also know stories sometimes take a life of their one so it is possible that big changes could be made throughout my time posting this story. I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter and hopefully you end up loving my OC Jennifer as much as I do. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Reviews give me strength so please leave yours!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first I want to apologize for the long wait on the update. I was applying for college and going to interviews and working on a show and had no time to edit the chapters I have already written. Anyway, all that is done so now while I wait for college acceptances and rejections I can focus on this fanfic to distract myself!**

 **I also want to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter emmymay96, xenocanaan and XxNimith531xX! Thank you so much, your words make me want to work on this more and give it my all.**

* * *

 **Courage Under Pressure**

 **Chapter 2:**

I kept watch the rest of the night, with the ghosts of my past haunting me, sleep was an impossibility. I didn't move from my spot till small rays of light crept in from the crack under the door. As quietly as I could I stood and grabbed all my weapons. Taking away the barricade at the door would've been too noisy so I opened the kitchen window and jumped out. I took a second to glance back towards Sophia, she was still curled up in the cupboard, sleeping. Before I let my guard down, I took out my spare gun and did a quick perimeter check, luckily, there weren't any dead ones around the cabin. There was still enough time left to clear my head before waking up Sophia and starting our trek.

Looking around I spotted a short, wooden deck overlooking a lake, it was hidden by an overgrown bush of Cherokee roses. The boards creaked under the weight of my boots, but they seemed strong enough to hold me. I sat on the edge and let my feet dangle by the water. The view was beautiful. The whole expanse of forest and lake seemed to become one as the morning rays illuminated everything. If I looked at it long enough I could will myself into forgetting this world: the dead ones, the people, the cruelty, the death. I glanced down at the rippling water and stared at my reflection. I wasn't the same girl I once was. My hair was tangled and coated with dirt, my skin had scars and scratches, my clothes were tattered and still had blood stains, constant reminders of what occurred. Sometimes, I wished I could have the same spirit I had when my mother was alive. The girl who still believed in the world.

" _I'm going to be an astronaut!" I exclaimed as I jumped on the bed. My very pregnant mother was leaning against the door frame with an easy-going smile on her face._

" _An astronaut?" She asked in that overly dramatic, yet curious voice parents use on their children._

" _Yes, momma! I want to be with the stars!" I said and let myself fall on the bed._

" _What about your sister?" She asked as she rubbed her giant belly._

 _I kneeled on my bed and opened my arms wide for my mom. She waddled towards me and I kissed her stomach. "She can't be an astronaut, momma! It's too dangerous. I have to protect her." I told her seriously._

 _My mom chuckled and tucked pieces of hair behind my ears. "You're going to be such a great big sister." She told me and then tickled me._

 _I let out happy shrieks as I threw myself on the bed to get away from her playful attack. Mom smiled and waited till I had settled down to tuck me in._

" _You're my star." She whispered and kissed my forehead._

" _I love ya, momma." I told her while flashing a big toothy grin._

 _My mom chuckled. "I love you too, Jenny." She replied._

 _She stood, bid me goodnight and turned off all the lights in my room. After she had closed the door behind her I looked up at the glow in the dark stars that adorned my ceiling._

" _I'm a star." I whispered to myself and at the time I truly believed it._

"I thought you left me." Sophia spoke from behind me making me rapidly whirl around. My heart was beating out of my chest and I silently cursed myself for getting so distracted.

"I promised I wouldn't." I told her softly, noticing the fear in her expression. "I was just getting some fresh air." I added as an explanation.

I turned back around to look out towards the lake. Sophia didn't make any move to approach me so I patted the wood beside me as an indication for her to join me. Even her small steps made the wood creak as she walked down the dock.

"It's very pretty." She said once she sat down beside me.

"Yeah. Almost makes you forget." I sighed.

Sophia shuffled closer to me and pressed herself against my side. Her proximity made me tense for a second. I had to will my whole body to relax before placing an arm around her. She wrapped her fingers around my hand and I stiffened once more. I allowed myself a few seconds inside my mind. I gripped her hand tightly and drew her in closer. I closed my eyes and imagined I was holding my Danny. It was almost too perfect, I didn't want to open my eyes ever again.

"Do you think we'll find my mommy?" Sophia asked her voice so small. From her movements I knew she was looking up at me but I refused to stare at her brown eyes.

"I hope so, Sophia." I told her honestly.

After we packed up our thing we left the safety of the cabin and walked around the woods in silence. I kept an eye on Sophia making sure she didn't trip over any protruding roots or fallen branches. Halfway through the trek I decided to make use of our time together. Every time we came across a lone dead one, I urged Sophia to handle it. I let her have the gun and simply repeated the words my father had once used to teach me. I wasn't a great shot but I could protect myself and I knew she could learn too. The poor girl trembled like a leaf in a storm every time she picked up the gun. She hadn't managed to kill any but I needed her to learn. Kids who didn't learn got killed.

"There's another one, Sophia. Go for it." I told her pointing towards a dead one who hadn't noticed us yet.

"I…I don't want to do this anymore, Jennifer." She whimpered, pushing the gun back towards me.

I sighed and crouched down in front of her. "Sophia, you need to learn." I all but begged. She looked up at me with a quivering lip and those big brown eyes full of tears. I instantly looked away when our eyes locked.

"I know but-"

I cut her off. "No buts! It's learn or die!" I hissed. I didn't mean to snap but the kid just constantly hit a nerve with me with how similar she was to Danny. Every second I spent with her I found another similarity and I had no idea if I was making them up to comfort myself.

Sophia tensed. I saw her gulp and then turn around towards the walker. She did the basic steps I'd shown her. Safety off. Feet spread apart. Shoulders wide. Both eyes open. She raised her gun and pointed, the tremble quite visible.

"Keep it steady." I whispered from beside her. I moved her arm a bit helping her aim. "Take deep breath." I instructed.

Her small shoulders moved with the intake of breath. She waited a second and then pulled the trigger. The dead one fell, motionless on the floor. Sophia was frozen, staring at the corpse.

"You did it." I told her, my voice cautious but I couldn't hide how proud I was. I was worried about how she would react to killing one of them. A lot of people I encountered still saw them as people and considered what just happened murder. Ridiculous, but true.

Sophia turned to me with the biggest smile and jumped into my arms, a giggle escaping her mouth.

"Oh! Careful!" I warned putting the safety back on the gun. Last step of my father's instructions.

"Sorry, forgot about that." She said bashfully.

I messed up her hair and pulled her close to my side. "I am so proud of you." I told her honestly. She just beamed up at me. "Come on." I said and we kept walking towards the highway.

We managed to not run into anymore dead ones on our way. Once we reached the highway there were no signs of her family.

"Do you recognize any of the cars?" I asked as I kept my eyes out for any dead ones.

"No…" she ran a few steps and climbed on top of a car to look both ways. "They left me…" she whispered, her voice breaking.

"No, I'm sure they didn't. This highway is pretty long we're probably not where they are." I said to console her. No mother would leave their child alone in this world, right?

"Hey! I think I see something!" A male voice exclaimed from the other side of the woods.

I saw Sophia open her mouth, probably to call out to her mother, but until we knew for sure if these people were her group we were safer hiding. I covered her mouth and pulled her from the hood of the car. She struggled in my grip but I didn't relent.

"Sophia, we don't know if it's them." I whispered as I made my way towards the edge of the woods and hid us under a bush. "Stay quiet and tell me if you recognize any of the voices." I told her and we held our breaths.

"You're going crazy!" A gruff male voice yelled from nearby.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm telling ya, I saw a girl." The first voice shot back.

"Man, that 13 year old you fucked dry wasn't enough for ya?" Someone spoke and my whole body went cold at his words. I pulled Sophia closer. This definitely wasn't Sophia's group.

"You heyllusinatan lil girls?" Another voice spoke. There were more than four and I didn't want to imagine what would happen if we were discovered. I closed my eyes and prayed for them to leave quickly.

"It's hallucinating, asshole!" "Who gives a fuck? Let's keep moving! I need a drink." "You always need a drink after fucking." "I still can't get over that old man's face!" "Please! Stop! They're young!" "Shoulda let me kill im" "Shut up!" Their voices all blended together and their laughs made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I knew the world had gone to hell but I hadn't truly reasoned what sort of men survive in this world.

If you were to ask me I would say we laid in that bush for hours because the fear didn't let me track our time. We didn't more after their voices were far, we didn't move after we couldn't hear them anymore, we laid there frozen in fear. The thought of those savages getting their hands on Sophia made me nauseous.

Admirably, Sophia was the first to react. She took my hand away from her mouth and interlaced her cold fingers with mine.

"Are you okay?" she asked and I almost laughed at our role reversal.

I turned her towards me and tucked pieces of hairs behind her ears. I locked eyes with her and for the first time didn't flinch. I kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. I wanted to go back to when we were sitting on the deck, having our breakfast and Sophia telling me about all the fun and colorful characters in her group.

After we were away from the highway and back in the dense woods I knew I needed to make a decision. "We can't stay out here, Sophia." I told her. She stopped walking and waited till I faced her to speak.

"But my mom!" She cried, enraged, her brow furrowing, another adult expression.

"We can still look for her but we need somewhere safe to stay. Like a base of operations." I explained, hoping she wouldn't fight me on this.

She hesitated, mulling over my words. "Where?" she asked.

I sighed. "I know a place. A farm. It's pretty close from here." I told her as I gripped by backpack straps harder. I hadn't stepped foot on that farm in 11 years but it had been my initial target when all this started. I only stopped heading there after Danny but now with Sophia I needed to go back.

"And we'll keep looking for my mom?"

"I promise." I said genuinely and extended my hand for her to take. Sophia nodded and took my hand. I wasn't ready to go back to the farm but my need to keep this little girl safe outweighed the dread of confronting my past.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry that I've kept you waiting so long for this update. I'm a musical theatre actress and I was stuck in daily rehearsal that ended at midnight for three weeks and then it was opening night and the show ran for two weekends and I was always exhausted after. Anyways, that is done for now and I don't have any more engagements till May, so I believe I'll be able to update more regularly through April.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

We spent the night sleeping on tree branches, it was safer to avoid dead ones and the dangerous group of men. We ate a quick breakfast and then started making our way towards my family's farm. I was trying to spot the pond I knew was near my home. I used to play in that pond for hours with my sister when I was young, I knew if I found it I could track my way back to the farm. Sophia was still hesitant about our change of plans, but I knew we would be able to find her mother and her group faster if we had a base of operations, a safe place to return to after each search.

I halted when I noticed a dead one, or as Sophia referred to them walker, a few steps in front of us. We could've changed our course, but I knew the farm was near, I didn't want to double back.

"Stay here." I instructed as I led her to press her back against a tree.

"I can shoot it." She insisted. I smiled at her determination.

"We can't waste any bullets…not with those men out there." I mumbled the last part and I felt Sophia tremble at the reminder.

"Let me see that stance." I commanded, taking turns between observing the dead one and Sophia. It hadn't noticed us.

She gripped the knife like I'd taught her and raised it over her head. I smiled and pinched her chin in a loving gesture. My protective instincts had kicked in after our close call with the gang of men and somehow it made it easier to look at Sophia. I took off our bag and dropped it by her feet, taking one more minute to make sure she'd be safe. I turned back around and silently approached the dead one. They were easier to kill when they didn't know a meal was near. I raised my knife and was about to strike when I heard it. It was talking. Muttering would've been a better description.

"I ain't no pussy." It spat with a gruff voice.

My jaw fell open. The man I thought was a dead one started to turn towards me and out of fear I took a rock from the forest floor and hit him over the head, knocking him out. The body fell with a loud thud onto the ground and I stared at it. I heard loud, quick steps behind me and knew Sophia was running to be by my side.

"Why didn't you stab it?" she asked as we both looked down at the unconscious body.

"He was talking." I said, my voice cautious since I was still wary that the man might wake.

"Walkers don't talk." She rebuked her brow furrowing. That grown up expression I would bet good money came from her mom adorning her features again.

"It's not a walker." I told her.

"What if it's one of the men from the highway?" She asked, frightened. I used my foot to turn the man around, so I could see his face.

The moment he was laying upside, Sophia gasped. I gripped my knife thinking she might've seen walkers approaching or worse the men, but she was staring at the man.

"That's Mr. Daryl!" she exclaimed.

"Who's Daryl?" I asked.

"He's in my group. He has a crossbow and hunts. He's scary." She reminded me, though her eyes were sparkling with excitement despite her description of the unconscious fellow.

"It looks like he took a tumble." I told her as I crouched beside him and inspected his wounds. The man, Daryl, had bandaged his side which had an arrow sticking out, he also had cuts and scrapes on his arms and face. He now had a bump on the back of his head, curtesy of me.

"Is he dead?" Sophia sniffed.

I checked his pulse and shook my head. "He'll be fine." I assured her.

My eyes widened when I noticed the doll strapped to his belt. Sophia's doll. I stood and lifted him up by his armpits. I gritted my teeth as I dragged him towards a nearby tree. The man weighed a ton. Pure muscle from what I could tell.

"Give me the canteen." I instructed Sophia who quickly took off towards our backpack and handed the bottle to me.

I used it to splash it in the man's face and he woke up slowly, his eyes fluttering. "Merle?" he whispered his voice hoarse. He seemed to be losing consciousness again, so I slapped his face to make him pay attention. His blue gaze seemed more alert now as he narrowed his eyes when they managed to focus on me. After assessing me his eyes shifted towards Sophia and widened.

"I knew I'd find ya." He whispered, barely audible.

"Hey! Hey! Can you stand?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face when I saw he was closing his eyes.

He focused on me once more, his gaze untrusting. "Who're ya?" he snapped.

I groaned. This wasn't the time for introductions. If this man didn't get medical attention soon he was going to collapse, and I couldn't carry him all the way to my dad's farm.

"I'm Jennifer. I need you to stand, sunshine." I told him and began heaving him up. He grunted but managed to put some effort and stand.

"Ain't no sunshine." He huffed, I had to laugh.

"Tell me about it." I joked and made Sophia giggle.

"Ya momma's been worried sick." Daryl told Sophia who looked at me with even more hope in her eyes. My smile must've looked more like a grimace because I was holding most of Daryl's weight and the man was heavy. I think Sophia knew I was glad she was going to reunite with her mother.

"We were on our way to my family's farm. If we reach it my dad can fix you up." I told him.

"It's fine. We're staying at a farm. The owner's a vet." He replied, I didn't believe the coincidence could've happened.

"A vet?" I asked.

"It's something!" he hissed, clearly annoyed.

"No, it's not that…what's the vet's name?" I stuttered, swallowing my nerves.

"Herschel," he answered and studied me.

The second I locked eyes with him, I had to will myself not to look away. There was no denying he was a hunter, even in his current condition he was intimidating. He took his time assessing me and I made a promise to myself in those few seconds that I would not be his prey.

His eyes began to glaze over from the pain, and I had to press his wound gently to get him to react.

"Stupid bitch" he yelled. He glared at me and I just raised an eyebrow, daring him to try something in his state. He grunted and turned away from me, looking over towards Sophia.

"Let's go then." I said and started dragging him through the woods, letting Sophia walk in front of us.

When we got to the clearing by my farm I felt my chest tightened and stopped making both Daryl and Sophia look at me.

"Jennifer?" Sophia called my name.

"I…I just need a second." I managed to speak as I stared at the farm in the distance.

"I'll wait with you." She said and grabbed my hand.

Daryl looked between us trying to understand what caused our delay. I don't know if he understood that I needed a minute or if he didn't care. Maybe he was anxious to get medical attention, or the man didn't like dealing with emotions, but he didn't wait with us.

"I'll go get your mom." He groaned in pain as he limped towards the farm by himself.

I was watching the farm and the bustle going on by the fields. I hadn't stepped foot in it in twelve years. It looked the same as the last time I'd seen it, more crowded but the structure was the same. I regretted so many things from that day.

" _Do you have any idea what time it is?" Herschel hissed as his first born entered the house._

 _Jennifer stopped mid step but didn't turn towards her father. She clutched the strap of her purse to keep from running away._

" _Look at me when I speak to you!" He yelled._

 _Jennifer bit her lip and turned, lifting her head, showing her father the tear stained face from her fight with Harry._

 _Herschel's eyes widened, he was instantly by her side, inspecting her face delicately._

" _What happened?" He asked._

" _What does it matter?" she shrugged, defeated._

" _Of course, it matters! Someone upset you!" Herschel shouted._

" _Now you decide to care about me?!" She sneered._

" _What are you talking about?" Herschel asked, completely bewildered._

" _Mom died, and you don't even care! You never cared! Barely missed her that's for sure!" She yelled at the top of my lungs._

" _Lower your voice, young lady! Joe and your sisters are sleeping." He scolded._

" _I'm so lost, daddy. I've been losing my mind, for years!...an-and you don't even see it!" She cried. She couldn't help it when the tears that started to fall again._

" _Sweetheart,-"_

" _Don't speak to me like I'm a child! I'm seventeen!"_

" _Then stop acting like a child!" Herschel spat._

" _I'm pregnant!" she confessed, more tears falling from her eyes._

" _Don't say that." Herschel's voice was low but intimidating._

" _What? You going to pray about it? It didn't help cure mom and it sure as hell didn't keep me from getting knocked up." She sneered._

 _Before he could stop himself, he slapped her._

 _The moment was frozen as both reacted to what had just happened. Jennifer raised her face to glare at her father. She strode back towards the door, she couldn't stay there anymore._

" _Jenny." A small voice called from the stairs._

 _She turned, her tearful eyes locking with her twelve year old sisters. She ran up the stairs and embraced her. "I'm sorry, Mags." She whispered, genuinely. A sob escaped her lips as she pulled away. "Take care of Beth, okay?" Jennifer kissed her forehead and ran out of the house, grabbing her father's keys on the way._

" _Jenny!" She heard both Maggie and Herschel yell, but she didn't turn around. She got in the truck and drove away. Never looking back._

A shot pulled me out of my daydream. Daryl was down, I ran towards him with Sophia close behind me. I fell to my knees next to his body and exhaled when I saw the bullet had grazed his temple. I was about to lift him up when a heard a gun cocking.

I raised my gaze and noticed a man with dark eyes pointing a gun at me. I lifted my arms, but when Sophia stepped forward, I moved to stand in front of her, shielding her from the men.

"Don't point that thing at er', Shane!" Daryl growled from the floor.

"Sophia?" the one who wasn't pointing a weapon at me questioned in shock. He had blonde curls and oozed authority. He forced the other to lower his weapon, making me relax a little.

"Who are you?" The one who had been aiming a gun at me asked. He didn't sound inviting at all and that was saying something since the first of the group I had met was Daryl, aka the moody, hunting, redneck.

"This is Jennifer. She found me and has kept me safe. She's my friend." Sophia declared, moving beside me, a tight grip on my hand. The little girl had grown a backbone in the short time she spent with me.

"We'll do better introductions later we need to get Daryl to Herschel." The blonde man ordered, they all helped carry a barely conscious Daryl towards the house.

"Is he dead? Did I kill him?" A blonde woman, who must've been the one who shot, asked.

"You just grazed him." They told her and kept walking towards the house. I followed ignoring everyone's eyes on me.

"Maybe you should wait outs-" Shane didn't get to finish his words.

"Jenny?" My dad spoke his eyes wide.

"Hi, daddy." I mumbled. My voice sounded so much younger. I felt like I'd travel back in time, just a scared seventeen-year-old girl standing in front of her father.

Herschel was frozen on the porch steps, he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Herschel, Daryl needs help." Rick said to bring the man out of his stupor.

Herschel shook his head and moved out of the way, so the men could bring the hunter inside. "The first room on the left." He said and looked back towards me. It was my room.

* * *

 **Jennifer finally got to meet Daryl! I was going to extended Jennifer and Sophia's time in the woods, but once I sat down and thought about it, the logical thing for Jenny to do once she saw the dangers of the area was return home as soon as possible.**

 _ **Ghouly-Girl— I guess this chapter answered your question. I hope it wasn't a disappointment for you that she's a Green. I have an amazing storyline designed for her as a member of the Green family.**_

 **Remember to leave me a review, they're very important to my writing process, they help me know which way to move the story along!**


End file.
